


The Tenderness of the Kiss

by TheSortingHatsSunglasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSortingHatsSunglasses/pseuds/TheSortingHatsSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” you say, raising your face to look at him, “I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>“There is nothing to forgive,” he says gently, “What else was there to believe? Peter was gone and all evidence pointed to me.”</p>
<p>“Not the evidence of your character,” you reply, “Not the evidence of who you are.” You pause and raise your hand to his neck, pulling his face down towards your own, “Not the evidence in my heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenderness of the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling bar you, the reader.

The Tenderness of the Kiss

It had been so long and yet here he was, standing before you like you had never been apart. Only you had. Twelve years he had been in Azkaban and then almost two years on the run. Yet he didn’t look like he had been running now. His hair was no longer than it had been on your engagement evening. It was washed and brushed and looked in good condition. He wore a brown jacket and a clean shirt with his wand just sticking out of his sleeve.

You stare at him, still completely at a loss for words. You notice that he’s shaking, clutching at the wooden table behind him. No one’s said anything for a good five minutes now; Remus and Tonks are just standing looking between you and Sirius, expecting one of you to say something. You clear your throat.

“Lily was my best friend,” you start, needing to say what you’ve always wanted to say to him, to scream at him, “And James was your-” You stop, your hands have started to tremble and without thinking you pull out your wand.

“[Y/N],” Remus says, coming to stand in between you and Sirius, “This is what I wanted to explain to you before you saw him.” You glare at him.

“Get out of my way Remus.”

“Listen to me,” he says, coming towards you, “It wasn’t Sirius who sold them to Voldemort, it was Peter.”

“What?” You ask, thrown by this.

“Peter Pettigrew sold Lily and James to Voldemort, not Sirius.” You shake your head in disbelief.

“You’re believing what you want to believe, Remus; he’s lying to you. Black was their secret keeper, not Peter. He killed Peter alongside those twelve others.” Your voice breaks at this. You can remember the day, like yesterday. Sirius hadn’t come home that night and you’d woken up in bed alone. Then you saw the paper. Lily and James dead and Sirius a death eater working for Voldemort. And then the mass murder, the death of Peter.

“No, [Y/N],” Tonks says, walking over to you and placing a hand on your arm, “Peter Pettigrew is still alive. He’s working for Voldemort. Sirius is innocent. And he’s working with the Order of the Phoenix, like you want to.”

“[Y/N]” Sirius says your name so quietly that you almost miss it. He moves away from the table and comes towards you. He looks older. You take a small intake of breath when he takes your hand in his own.

“But everyone said it was you,” you say. “I didn’t want to believe it then. I begged them to let me see you. I said you were innocent.”

“I am innocent,” he says, desperation in his voice, “And now so many people know the truth yet you don’t believe it and you’re the one person I couldn’t bear not to know. [Y/N], please!”

You stare at him. He was crying, the tears slowly rolling down his cheek. You raise your hand to wipe the tears from your own cheeks before moving to touch his.

“Sirius,” you say, “It’s been so long and they made me believe that you were... that you could...”

“I know,” Sirius says, and pulls you in to him, holding you to his chest, “I know.” You sob uncontrollably and feel him shake as he does to. You wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer, your face buried in his chest.

“I’m sorry,” you say, raising your face to look at him, “I am so sorry.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” he says gently, “What else was there to believe? Peter was gone and all evidence pointed to me.”

“Not the evidence of your character,” you reply, “Not the evidence of who you are.” You pause and raise your hand to his neck, pulling his face down towards your own, “Not the evidence in my heart.”

“[Y/N],” he whispers your name before your lips are touching and you’re both absorbed by the tenderness of the kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a comment if you have the time. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> SHS  
> :D :D :D


End file.
